Tron: legacy (level)
tron: legacy is the level included in the tron: legacy level pack sections encom summary: In 1989, Kevin Flynn, the software engineer and CEO of encom International, mysteriously disappears four years after the death of his wife Jordan. Twenty years later, his son, Sam, now ENCOM's primary shareholder, takes little interest in the company beyond playing an annual practical joke on the board of directors. Sam is visited by his father's friend, ENCOM executive Alan Bradley, urging Sam to investigate a message originating from Flynn's abandoned arcade. There, Sam unintentionally teleports himself to the Grid, a virtual reality created by his father. goals: * prank encom's board of directors * escape from the security guards the games summary: On the Grid, Sam is sent to compete against a masked program called Rinzler; who, having realized that Sam is a User, takes him to CLU, a duplicate of Kevin Flynn from 1982 who acts as the Grid's ruler. CLU nearly kills Sam in a Light Cycle match; but Sam is rescued by quorra, an apprentice of his father's, who conveys him to his father, now an old man, outside CLU's territory. goals: * defeat the disk gladiator * defeat rinsler * survive the light cycle match an outlandish sneak-out summary: There, Flynn reveals to Sam that he had been working to create a "perfect" computer system and had appointed CLU and Tron, a security program created by Alan Bradley, as its co-creators. In the process thereof, Flynn discovered a series of "isomorphic algorithms" (ISOs), which carried the potential to resolve various mysteries in science, religion, and medicine; but CLU, considering these an aberration, betrayed Flynn, captured Tron, and destroyed all of the ISOs, with the sole exception of Quorra. Meanwhile, the "portal" permitting travel between the two worlds has closed, leaving Flynn a captive; whereafter CLU sent the message to Alan, to get Sam. Against his father's wishes, Sam returns to the Grid to find Zuse, a program promised to provide safe passage to the portal. goals: * get back to the grid * find the end of line club the end of line club summary: At the End of Line Club owner Castor reveals himself to be Zuse and betrays him to CLU's guards. In the resulting fight, Flynn rescues his son; Quorra is injured; and Zuse gains possession of Flynn's identity disc. Knowing the disc works as a master key to the Grid, Zuse attempts to bargain with CLU; but CLU simply takes the disc and destroys the club. Flynn and Sam save the injured Quorra and stow away aboard a solar sailer where Flynn restores Quorra. goals: * fend off the black guards de-rezzing and entering summary: Aboard a massive warship, Flynn recognizes Rinzler as Tron, reprogrammed by CLU, while CLU announces his desire to invade the material world. Sam thereafter reclaims Flynn's disc; whereupon CLU, Rinzler, and several guards pursue the protagonists in Light Jets. During the pursuit, Rinzler remembers his former identity and destroys CLU's Light Jet. CLU uses Tron's Light Jet to escape while Tron falls into the Sea of Simulation, where the colored lights on his armor change from orange to blue. goals: * sneak onto CLU's warship * defeat rinsler again * escape CLU's warship the portal summary: CLU confronts the protagonists at the portal, where after attempting to reason with CLU, Flynn absorbs him, destroying themselves as well as CLU's army and warship, while Sam and Quorra transfer themselves to the real world. In Flynn's arcade, Sam backs up the system on his USB flash drive, and having deactivated it offers to take control of ENCOM and name Alan chairman of the board. Quorra meets Sam outside, and the two depart on his motorcycle; Sam showing Quorra a sunrise en route. goals: * defeat CLU enamies * security guards * black guards * light cycles bosses * disk gladiator * rinsler * CLU trivia Category:Tron: legacy Category:Levels Category:Disney Levels Category:Disney Category:Level pack levels